Ninja
'' '' Ninjas are masters of the ancient art of combat and deception. Wielding swords, shurikens and other exotic weapons, they can vanish from plain sight to perform damaging sneak attacks. Master Ty once taught at the defunct Dragon clan Dojo but now lives in Lakeshore and trains only those who are worthy. Ninja is a close combat job, specializing in sneak attacks and confusion. A combat class job, experience is gained by completing Ninja quests and by battling in combat instances in the wilds and in dungeons. Restrictions - MEMBERS ONLY : As of December 5th 2009, this job is free to sample through level 4. You will be able to change into this job, but you will not be able to use it in combat until you purchase a Free Realms membership. Unlocking Ninja : To unlock the Ninja job you must first reach level 20 as an Archer. (This only applies to new players.) : Traits Starting your Ninja Career Ninja can be started by speaking to Master Ty in southern Lakeshore. Trainers * Ty: Lakeshore (starts quest job) * Chloe: Blackspore (will block partway until lvl 5) * Frostpetal: Snowhill * Sakka: Pixie Nursery, southwest of Wugachug * Michi: Snowhill. Quests Ty * The Ninja Path Grosh * Stolen Away Ty * Ninja: Super Star * Ninja: Silence is Golden... and Deadly Chloe * Ninja: Strike from the Shadows * Ninja: Handle With Care * Ninja: Achieve Level 5 :* Contract: Trouble in Snowhill - Ree Peatpants in Snowhill * Ninja: Nothing to Sneeze At * Ninja: That's the Spirit * Ninja: Troubled Waters Frostpetal * Ninja: Return to the Mentor Ty * Ninja: Achieve Level 10 :* Contract: Sharp Claws and Sharper Swords - Ree Peatpants in Snowhill * Ninja: Shadows in the Snow * Ninja: Burst of Speed Sakka * Ninja: Idol Conversation * Ninja: Achieve Level 15 :* Contract: Fending off the Floren - Ree Peatpants in Snowhill * Ninja: Missive for Michi Michi * Ninja: Real Ultimate Power * Ninja: The Masterless Ninja * Ninja: Ice Troll Rampage * Ninja: Achieve Level 20 :* Contract: Spirits and Spider Trainers - Ree Peatpants in Snowhill Collections : Main article: Job Specific (Collections) :* Ninja Magical Sword Essences :* Ninja Stories :* Ninja Sword Materials Equipment Level 1 * Shadowblade * Ninja's Training Sword of Dragonstrike * Ninja's Training Sword of 1000 Storms * Candy Stick Sword Days Battle Reward * Dancing Monkey Bokken Crafted Weapon * Diving Hawk Scythe Crafted Weapon * Elitist's Sword Wheel Reward * Jagged Scythe item. Code EMD73DK * New School Storm Breaker (Sc) * New School Rainbow Coil Cutter (Sc) * New School Radioactive Beam Blade (Sc) * New School Flowing Emerald Blade (Sc) * New School Ignis (Sc) * New School Prismatic Beam Saber (Sc) * Ninja's Nature Claw (Sc) Level 4 * Ninja's Blade of Dragonstrike * Ninja's Blade of 1000 Storms * Ninja's Blade of Shuriken Storm * Ninja's Blade of Flame Wave * Biting Mongoose Blade * Twisting Cobra Blade * Twisted Blade Level 8 * Ninja's Scythe of Dragonstrike * Ninja's Scythe of 1000 Storms * Ninja's Scythe of Shuriken Storm * Ninja's Scythe of Flame Wave * Ninja's Scythe of Shadow Armies * Ninja's Scythe of Shadow Flare * Tidal Scythe Level 12 * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Dragonstrike * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of 1000 Storms * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Shuriken Storm * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Flame Wave * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Shadow Armies * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Solar Flare * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Dragon Breath * Ninja's Jagged Scythe of Mysticism * Stalking Panther Scythe Crafted Weapon Level 16 * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Dragonstrike * Ninja's Shadow Blade of 1000 Storms * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Shuriken Storm * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Flame Wave * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Shadow Armies * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Solar Flare * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Dragon Breath * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Mysticism * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Soul Power * Ninja's Shadow Blade of Deception * Balloon Sword Bash Event Reward * Beloved's Shadowblade of Hearts Seasonal * Shadowblade item. Code : FACEBOOKFAN04 * Striking Serpent Sword Crafted Weapon * Sturdy Summersaber Crafted Weapon * Ninja's Forged Sword of Purge Crafted Weapon * Fiery Scythe Level 20 * Molten Dragon Blade * Magical Essence Shadowblade Reward Clothing This list includes all the clothing available In Game now. It does not include retired Ninja Clothing. Level 1 * Student Ninja * Kusa Ninja Level 4 * Nokizaru Ninja Level 6 * Sekkou Ninja Level 8 * Nusumi Ninja Level 10 * Shinobi Ninja Level 12 * Kanja Ninja Level 14 * Sensei Ninja Level 16 * Chunin Ninja Level 18 * Soke Ninja Level 20 * Jonin Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Jobs